The Proving Fight
by Harpygirl24
Summary: Death Eaters attack the Weasley wedding and they get some unexpected help from Severus Snape. I wrote this in honor of the fact that Rowling said that Snape isn't evil.


Title: A Proving Fight

Rating: G

Summary: The wedding of Bill Weasley and Fleur is about to take place when the Death Eaters attack. However, they have unexpected help from Severus Snape. One-shot and HBP Compliant.

Severus Snape knew the Death Eaters were planning on attacking the Weasley wedding and he was determined to stop them. This was his only chance to prove that he was still loyal to the light side. He changed into his Animagi form and waited. Sure enough they came, about twenty of them. All ready to kill the Order and those that were there.

A few moments later there were screams of terror and that's when Severus bolted. He sent Bellatrix Lestrange to an early grave. Good, no one would miss her. Peter turned and looked at Severus, who was right now in full view of everyone. Severus right now didn't care. He wanted to kill the little traitor for what he had done.

The Order at once got into the action and started to hit Death Eater after Death Eater. Severus circled around Peter, itching to kill him, to bring him pain like he had brought to everyone in Severus life.

"Well hello Peter," Severus said, using the same line that Remus had. "Fancy seeing you here. So what are you doing here for, trying to rape a few witches."

Peter smiled at him.

"I'm surprised that you're here, Severus," Peter said. "I thought you would be hiding from the Order not helping them."

Severus laughed.

"I'm on Dumbledore's orders," Severus said. "He wanted me to make sure that the Weasley's had a nice wedding. Blood really makes a wedding turn into a living nightmare. Of course your stench would make anything a nightmare. I should know I had to smell you for three months."

"Is that supposed to be a joke?"

"No, it's the truth," Severus hissed. "Now let me know which part of your body I should remove. Or maybe I should leave it up to Crookshanks. He sure loved trying to eat you. To bad Sirius didn't get you, then people wouldn't died."

"Oh and I'm suppose to be scared of a filthy traitor. You know, Severus, you're just like me."

"I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU," Severus roared, making everyone look and stare at him.

Moody advanced on him, but Severus didn't notice.

"I NEVER BETRAYED ME FRIENDS! YOU BETRAYED LILY AND JAMES TO VOLDEMORT. TRUE I HEARD PART OF THE PROPHACY, BUT I HAD NO IDEA THAT IT WAS ABOUT THEM. IF I DID THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE DONE IT. I CARED ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FRIENDS THAT'S WHY I TOOK THAT STUPID VOW TO PROTECT THEM. I ALWAYS PROTECT MY FRIENDS, UNLIKE YOU."

"They were weak," Peter snarled. "I'm glad I chose the winning side."

"THEY WERE BETTER THEN YOU WERE," Severus screamed. "EVEN THOUGH JAMES WAS A JERK HE NEVER WENT TO VOLDEMORT AND DESIRED KILLING PEOPLE. EVERYONE'S BETTER THEN YOU ARE."

He brought his wand down and blasted Peter over him and right next to Remus. Severus advanced on him, knocking Moody out-of-the-way. Peter stood up.

"OH HOW COULD YOU BETRAY DUMBLEDORE," he bellowed.

Severus heard the words and then he knew right away what he was about to do.

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE WAY," Severus screamed, just as Peter shot a spell with a spare wand. The spell went everywhere, but didn't hit anything. "Stupefy!"

A jet of light came out of the end of his wand and hit Peter in the chest. He was knocked out.

"I can't believe he tried that trick again," Severus hissed, kicking Peter's wand away from Peter.

He then dropped his own.

"Moody, I'm ready to be taken to Azkaban," Severus told him. "However, I want a cell right across from him so that he knows that as long as he's drawing breath I can taunt him forever."

He chuckled to himself.

"As you wish, Snape," Moody said.

"Wait, wait," said the shrill voice of Professor McGonagall.

Severus turned to face his former friend. She had a piece of parchment in her hands.

"He's innocent," she told them. "I've got a letter from Dumbledore that says that Severus is innocent."

Moody cursed and let Severus go.

A few hours later Peter was taken away. As he left Peter turned to Severus.

"I always knew that you were Dumbledore's man."

Severus smiled at him.

"Through and through," Severus said before walking past him and disappearing from sight.


End file.
